megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hertz
A Hertz, known as in Japan, is the most common type of EM Being that exists in the Wave World throughout the Mega Man Star Force series. They appear in almost any type of area, from the real world to the wave road to Cyber Cores, and are the replacement for Mr. Progs. They are varied in appearance, while some are better-adapted to their environment, such as the Cosmo Hertzes which appear more on Astro Waves. Hertzes have emotions, which is shown in several ways, such as a Mr. Hertz having a crush on a Ms. Hertz, and the Merchant Hertz in the Dealer's Orbital Base speaking rather mischievously before offering to sell anything to Mega Man. Their appearance and color may vary depending of the local and their functions, like Hertzes being yellow in Mess Village and green in Whazzap. Types of Hertzes The most common and most-used type of Hertz. Mr. Hertzes perform tasks such as delivering messages and operating equipment. They have also played the role of instructing and assisting Mega Man through puzzles during the first and second games of the series, but have generally been replaced by Wizard popups in the third. A Mr. Hertz will sometimes show up during battle; they have only 1 HP. In Mega Man Star Force 2, they would grant an Ability Wave when rescued, but are simply sent to Mr. Hertz Square in Mega Man Star Force 3, where they count towards selectable rewards. Newly introduced in Mega Man Star Force 2. Female Hertzes who are usually pink. They appear to be wearing some sort of skirt or dress which fans out considerably. Ms. Hertzes do not generally take upon the same tasks as Mr. Hertzes, and are rarely involved in helping Mega Man at significant tasks. High capacity Hertzes with heavy bodies. Flame Hertz Red Mr. Hertzes that appear in the Whazzap Ruins in Mega Man Star Force 2. Mega Man must take them to their place to open the path. Another common type of Hertz. Merchant Hertzes are purple with yellow lips and glasses, carrying a tray of goods in front of them. They usually vend Battle Cards, Items, or Ability Waves. Though they are the most common type of market, other Hertzes as well as Noisms have been known to vend things as well. .]] Also known as . Angel-like Hertzes that are cream in color and have wings at their backs. They are common in the Sky Wave and are usually in charge of locking roads in the area. They are replaced by Cosmo Hertz in the third game, however. Hertzes who appears to be in a hood and trenchcoat and holding a lantern. They are generally inhabitants of the Bermuda Maze and Alternate Dimension areas, and they mainly act as guides or merchants. Though Harp Note is shown as the only one who can understand them while in the Bermuda Maze during the events of the second game, Mega Man is also able to speak to them normally after that part of the story. Cosmo Hertz Hertzes common to the Astro Wave areas for both Earth and Planet FM. They carry out different tasks, similar to those of Mr. Hertzes, although some also sell items to Mega Man such as different weapons for Omega-Xis. One Cosmo Hertz in particular is asked by Cepheus to find MegaMan and ask for his help as Sirius and the Black Hole Server close in on Planet FM. The Cosmo Hertz faints shortly after delivering his vague message to MegaMan, however. Gallery MMSF2Help.png|A Hertz in need of help. File:Mr. Hertz.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Hertz. SSR2DenpaConcepts.png|Concept art of Hertzes in Mega Man Star Force 2. Concept art of Hertz.png|Concept art final of Hertz. Concept art of King Hertz.png|Concept art of King Hertz. Trivia *As with the Mega Man Battle Network series programs, the most common type of Hertz is prefixed with Mr. *In Mega Man Star Force 3, a Ms. Hertz is said to bear resemblance to Sonia Strumm, possibly because Ms. Hertzes appear to be wearing hoods. *The Hertz have a common resemblance with the Chao from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *In Mega Man Star Force, there is a drawing of a Mr. Hertz on the wall in Aaron Boreal's lab. If the player examine it, it says that Mr. Boreal saw the drawing after going three days without sleep. It can be concluded that Aaron's minimum physical state after three days without sleep awakens a temporary sixth sense, which lead him to saw things normally not seen by human eyes, which in his case is Mr. Hertz in the Wave World. Alternatively, a Mr. Hertz could have entered in the Visible Zone. Category:Mega Man Star Force series Category:EM Beings Category:Species